


Magic Hands

by rinskiroo



Series: DamereyDaily2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DamereyDaily2020, Double Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, baby gets into trouble, dad!poe is distressed, implied Force using baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-21 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: Toddler Shara Dameron gets herself into a pickle and her father is realizing he's not equipped to handle a Force sensitive child.For the Damerey Daily prompt "C'mon, baby, do the magic hand thing!"
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: DamereyDaily2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596025
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Magic Hands

“Come on, Shara, open the door?! No—no! Not in the mouth!”

Poe mashes his fingers into the keypad and then bodily tries to pry open the door. There’s a small window that leads into the maintenance hatch of the _Falcon_ and he can see the little girl giggling and tossing whatever she can get her hands on onto the floor, or putting it into her mouth.

“Hey! Hey!” He waves and puts on a huge, fake smile, trying to get her attention. “Do the magic hand thing! Again for your Papa!”

There’s a whistle and a click, and the door slides open, letting Poe rush in and gather his daughter into his arms, prying her treasures from her slobbery fingers.

“What is going on?”

“Now you’re in trouble,” Poe tells Shara. “Mom’s home.”

“My angel is never in trouble,” Rey says with a smile and takes the slap-happy toddler from Poe. “My husband on the other hand.”

“She did it,” Poe says rather seriously, with a wave of his hand indicating something supernatural had been afoot. “Locked me out.”

“Good thing Beebee-ate with his magic SCOMP arm was able to open the naughty door.”

“Huh. Yeah. Good idea, buddy.”


End file.
